Runo's Irrational Fear
by Zakemur
Summary: Runo is afraid of hospitals and suddenly she gets hurt. The world is doomed no, really! The story ended.
1. The Beginning of Disasters

Runo was walking down the street; suddenly she saw an ambulance and thought "I'm glad this is not me. I would have gone crazy if I was taken to the hospital, that place gives me the creeps."Suddenly four guys with colored hair approached her and asked:

"Hey toots what are you doing here?"

"None of your business!"Runo answered angrily.

"Let's take her to our hangout and have some fun."One of the guys suggested.

The others nodded and grabbed Runo's arms. But Runo could break through and run away. The guys began to chase her. Suddenly she saw a big oak tree and climbed it like a wild cat.

Meanwhile Dan was passing by. He saw a group of guys running. They stopped in front of him and asked:

"Hey didn't you see a blue haired girl in a yellow shirt, blue dress, striped socks and brown shoes?"

"No…"Dan answered.

"We'll be on our way then."They said and ran away. Dan was thinking about who was that girl and suddenly he remembered.

"Ah yes, it is Runo."He said to himself. Suddenly he saw that someone fell from and oak tree. He quickly ran towards it. The one who fell was Runo. She was moaning:

"Ouch, my foot, ouch."Then she wanted to check the damage. So she reached to the hurt foot, slightly touched it and began to scream very loud because of the pain. Suddenly she saw Dan running towards her.

"Hi Dan!"She said pretending that she is not hurt.

"Runo it is you. Are you Ok?"Dan asked. "I saw you fall from the tree."

"Yes I'm ok. I just decided to lie here for a while." Runo lied; she didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Ok then I'll be going home then."Dan said and got away. Lucky for Runo there was a stick in front of her. She used the stick to get up and go home. She was moaning all day long. Her father asked:

"Runo, you don't look well. Is there something wrong?"

"No dad I'm fine."Runo answered angrily. Then she thought. "At least I don't have to go to the hospital.

She barely reached her room and sat on her bed.

"Ok, let's see what is wrong."Runo mumbled and wanted to take her shoe off but she screamed like a wild animal. At that exact time Dan was near her room. He quickly got inside and saw Runo crying.

"What's the damage Runo?" He asked.

"Nothing…"Runo answered through her tears.

"You don't look ok to me."

"Hey Dan, I have a confection to make."Runo said and Dan's eyes began to sparkle.

"Yes, I'm listening."Dan said smiling.

"Don't tell anybody. I'm afraid of hospitals and I think I hurt my foot badly."

Close up on Dan's heart: It broke in to tiny pieces.

"Oh…That is what you were hiding, right?"He asked without any emotion.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you!"Runo yelled.

"Ok, ok just let me see what happened to it."Dan said and took Runo's shoe off her hurt foot.

_Meanwhile in space…_

Vestal ship was passing near earth. In this ship were Lync, Volt, Spectra and Gus. Lync announced:

"There is a huge sound wave coming from Earth."

"Let's see what it says."Volt said and made the sound maximum. The wave hit the ship and it was followed by:

"!"

The ship's windows cracked, Spectra's mask exploded. The gauntlets began to burn. All cybernetic bakugan exploded and the real ones disappeared. The ship was in complete chaos. It all happened in five seconds. After that the wave hit an asteroid after what in turned to dust.

After such strong sound wave all of the crew temporally couldn't hear. Lync screamed:

"We are making an emergency landing on Earth!"

They landed near Runo's café. They quickly leaved the ship which exploded after one minute.

Lync got into the café and asked:

"Where is the source of the sound wave that nearly killed us?"

But there was no one in the café. Everyone was in Runo's room. Her mother asked Dan:

"Why did she scream that loud?"

"She just got jealous."Dan lied.

"Yes m…mom he is right…"Runo confirmed. Everyone began to laugh and leaved the room. Suddenly Lync, Spectra, Gus and Volt came inside.

"What are, you guys, doing here?"Dan yelled.

"We had to make an emergency landing!"Spectra explained.

"You guys look ridicules…Ha-ha-ha!"Dan began to laugh and then said "We don't know whose sound wave was it!"

"Well then can we stay here for a while before a ship come to rescue us?"Gus asked. "We'll give you gold."

Runo nodded and then said:

"Pease go for a minute…"The Vexos leaved the room.

"Nice job Dan! Now even aliens heard my voice." Runo complained.

"I just wanted to help."Dan said.

"Ok, at least the shoe is off. Now all we have to do is take off my sock. Now, Dan, take it off easily."

Dan began to take off Runo's sock. She was constantly moaning in the process.

"WOAH!"Dan yelled because Runo's foot was all black and blue. "You need to go to a hospital. It is too dangerous to just walk around like that."

"No…no…no!"Runo shouted. "I don't want to go there."

Dan noticed she got red. He put his hand on her forehead and said:

"Runo, you have fewer already. We must get you to the hospital or…"

"No I said."She said and accidentally put her hurt foot on the floor.

Again in space:

A neathanian ship was passing by. There was no one in the ship except Fabia. She was making her sound diary:

"It is the fourth day of my research on the Solar System. There is nothing unusual. I think there is a sound wave approaching towards me from the planet Earth. Checking the wave…"

"!"The sound wave split Fabia's ship in half. She landed in China.

Klaus was in his space station looking at the stars. He turned on his radio when the sound wave was near the station. He pressed the button and then:

"!"

The station began to malfunction and slowly fall on Earth. Klaus was screaming with the wave. Five minutes later the station crashed in to Klaus's manor. What happened to him we shall know later…

_To be continued…_

_Next Chapter: Asteroid __Apophis__!_


	2. Aphophis, the detective and the chase!

Klaus was destroyed along with his manor.

Dan got some ice from the fridge and put it on Runo's injured foot. She said:

"Thanks Dan…Ouch!"

"You can't hide for ever you know. Your parents will soon know what is going on." Dan complained.

"I said don't tell anyone about it!" Runo screamed.

"Easy, Runo, let me turn on the TV. Soon you'll forget all about the pain if you watch TV."

Dan turned on the TV and they showed a big asteroid heading towards earth. Suddenly presidents of all world countries said goodbye to their nations. Dan was so saddened that he accidentally sat on Runo's hurt foot.

"!" A big came scream from Runo. The wave of the scream cracked the walls, broke the windows and almost broke the TV. Suddenly the news reporter said that the asteroid turned to dust.

"Dan, be a bit more careful." Runo said crying.

"The…the…the…the…"Dan was mumbling.

"Are you even listening?"

"Asteroid…turned to dust. You turned Asteroid Apophis to dust…"

"With my scream? I'm a hero…wait if I tell it was me who screamed they'll suspect that something is really wrong with me. "Dan, you know you mustn't tell anyone about it. Now please support me to the first floor." Runo said putting on her sock and shoe with a titanic strength.

Dan didn't say anything; he just helped her to go down. Runo's face turned pale from pain, but she still didn't give any emotions. Suddenly Marrucho came.

"Hey Marrucho!" Dan greeted him.

"Hi Dan, Hi Runo...You know a strange detective is searching for someone who destroyed Apophis and saved the World."He said.

"Oh really?" Runo asked with fear. "And what'll happen when he does?"

"The person will be given a big reward and the scientist will find the reason of the scream."

Dan went up-stairs for some reasons and saw someone looking inside of Runo's room. Dan wanted to stop him, but that someone disappeared. Dan quickly went down and warned Runo:

"Inspector Gadget is at your window."

"Inspector Gadget" Was a code name for the detective.

Runo was scared; she began to plan a way to escape if the detective comes. The detective came before she could figure something out. The detective looked at Runo and asked:

"Who are you? Are you the person who screamed?"

"No...No..." Runo answered nervously.

"Ah, I can judge from your voice that it is you. So, why did you scream?" The detective asked.

Runo stood up and began to run constantly limping. The detective followed her, Dan followed them too. Marrucho in confusion did the same thing. Julie, Alice and Shun were coming to the café and suddenly saw the chase and wanted to find out what is going on. They joined the chase. Runo was in great pain, but she was still running. She almost wanted to stop until she saw the guys that she met in the park. They saw her and yelled:

"That is the girl!" They began to chase her.

Runo increased her speed. Dan saw a bike nearby that was for rent. He quickly gave 25 cents to the owner and began riding. He grabbed Runo, put her on the back seat and rode in a very high speed. He almost thought that his troubles are over when suddenly he saw a big number of bikes behind him.

"Faster Dan!"Runo commanded. "Faster!"

Dan began to ride as fast as he can. Suddenly he saw a sign: "Welcome to the yearly bike racing." They entered the race without registration and got first place in two minutes. But they didn't stop for the ceremony, because second place belonged to the detective. There was another sign: "Extreme sport mania."

"No, this is bad!" Dan screamed. Suddenly he saw a place for bike jumps. Their bike jumped very high, almost 15 meters. No the biggest problem was the landing…

_To be continued…_


	3. Big Troubles

The landing almost broke the bike. Runo fell from it; Dan could barely keep himself from falling.

"It hurts…" Runo said holding her foot. "Dan do something, I can't take it anymore."

Dan put a bandage on her foot from the medical kit on the bike. The detective or the other chasers went the other way. Runo kissed Dan in his check and said:

"Thank you Dan, you are my hero."

"That was close…" Dan said blushing.

"Yeah… but now they suspect that something is really wrong." Runo commented.

"I have a solution; you can stay at my place."

"This is the only solution."

First let's return the bike or I'll have to pay extra. They returned by the way they rode. They got their price from the race. It was over 10000$. After they returned the bike, Runo and Dan thought they were finally free. Suddenly Runo's father caught Runo and said angrily:

"We are going to hospital young lady."

"How did you find out?" Runo asked trembling.

"The limping! There is something wrong with your foot I can see that."

Runo quickly ran. Her father followed her. Dan thought: "Not again!" and followed them. Suddenly he saw bikes in the far. It was Runo's previous chasers.

"No!"Runo screamed. Dan was figuring out an escape plan. He couldn't run fast because in his hands were 10000 dollars in a golden cup. So he stopped a taxi, took Runo in to it and commanded to get to his house. The taxi was followed by the bikers. But they lost it because of the mist. Soon Dan and Runo arrived to Dan's house. Runo thanked Dan again. But suddenly another taxi stopped near the house. Runo's father got out of it. Suddenly the bikers came too. Runo's dad entered the house and took Runo. Dan had to act fast; he sadly looked at 10000 dollars and threw then on Runo's father. Everyone who saw the money went crazy and attacked Runo's dad. Dan took Runo and his bike, which was given to him by his grandfather. It was the old model. The other bikers followed him.

"Why are you crying Dan?"Runo asked on the way.

"My cash!" Dan answered crying.

Suddenly he saw a sign:  
"The extreme biking championship. Only for fools who are not afraid of death."

Dan got in, other bikers stopped except for the detective. They saw a dangerous road with many tricks, twists, turns, flames and ect.

"Let's go…" Dan said putting on his sunglasses. "Hold on tight."

"Dan, I think I changed my mind I want to go to the hospital! Please don't do this! I learned a lesson!" Runo cried. "Please, please, please!"

"No, I lost 10000 dollars…I'm going to do it…One, Two, Three! Let's go!" Dan screamed and rode his bike.

"!" Runo screamed.

The detective didn't follow them. He was smarter than Dan. Meanwhile Dan was screaming like a little girl, Runo turned ghostly white. But he got out of the road and got first place again. This time he won 30000 dollars and a tour to Venice for two. Runo said:

"I…I…can't believe we survived it."

"I can't believe I won 30000 dollars, lost 10000 dollars, saw the destruction of Apophis, and almost got killed!" Dan screamed.

"What a day…ouch…my foot still hurts…About going to hospital, I lied, I don't want to go there."

Suddenly a man with a ripped shirt, a black eye and messed up hair was running towards them.

"Who is that?" Dan asked.

"I think that is my dad…"Runo answered.

It was really Runo's dad. He came and began to yell:

"Runo, we are going to the hospital…What is burning?"

"The bike!" Dan screamed and jumped from the bike with his money and Runo. The bike exploded.

"I think I got a foot cramp now!" Runo screamed.

"I'm taking you to hospital young lady! Let's go." Runo's dad took Runo and quickly ran, Dan followed them. Mr. Misaki saw him and said:

"I'll call your mom and talk about your behavior today."

"No…please…no!" Dan screamed.

He dialed the number and began to talk with Dan's mother. Runo and Dan escaped at that moment…

_To be continued…_


	4. The End

Dan and Runo stopped in a hotel. Runo's foot was pounding from pain. She was moaning all night. Dan woke her up. She said:

"I can't take it anymore."

"I've got an idea." Dan said and began to rub Runo's foot.

"Hey, that hurts…" Runo said quietly with an impression on her face as she was eating something sour. Dan was still rubbing her foot. Runo began to enjoy it: "Yes, continue. I feel much better."

Dan rubbed for an hour and stopped. But Runo yelled:

"Continue."

Soon Runo's pain completely disappeared. She said:

"Thanks Dan, finally I'm free from the pain. It wasn't broken after all. And I don't need to go to the hospital!"

"And the best part is that I still have my 30000 big ones." Dan laughed washing his hands.

"Let's go to our homes."

The next day they returned home. Their parents were furious with them, but then calmed down because Runo wasn't limping anymore and they promised never to run away ever again. It looked like everything was over. Runo and Dan were in the café, talking to each other:

"What do you think happened to…I totally forgot about our friends, didn't I?" Runo asked.

"This is bad news." Dan answered.

Suddenly a large group of beaten and tired people in dirty ripped clothing came to the café. They had baseball bats in their hands.

"Well, well what do we have here? Our former friends and enemies… Runo prepare yourself it is going to get messy." Dan said grabbing a chair.

"Dan, because of you Alice almost died! She almost fell over a cliff." Shun said angrily.

"I got fired!" The detective yelled.

"My priceless glasses!" Marrucho yelled.

"You ruined my hair!" Julie said showing her bold head.

"We didn't deal with your girlfriend the last time!" The boys who wanted to beat up Runo said.

"Attack!" Vestals commanded that crashed because of Runo's scream. They found out the reason.

The café was turned to a warzone. Dan was fighting them until the chair broke:

"This is going to hurt…" He said to himself.

Runo could hear Dan's screaming from the kitchen. "My arm, my back, my stomach my eyes, my head…"

After Dan was beaten up they stormed the kitchen. Runo closed the door. She didn't know what to do, so she began to sing the Anthem of The Former Soviet Union, which was taught to her by Alice. It was for her last year homework. The last words she remembered before the rebels got in were:

"To Communism's triumph lead us on!"

Yes, communism triumph came. Runo opened her eyes, she felt pain in her legs and left arm.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Suddenly she saw the doctor; he looked to her like a ghost. He looked at her legs; they were in casts like her arm. "I'm in a hospital… NO!" She screamed like crazy. Then she fainted. She woke up and saw Dan. He was in bruises. But there wasn't a single cast on him. He said to her:

"How lucky can I get? I don't have any casts! And the best part is I still have my money!"

"How did that happen?"Runo asked angrily.

"Too strong bones." Dan smiled.

Suddenly he saw Runo's father behind him. Her father said:

"Let's see Dan, Runo's medical bill is 30000 dollars, pay up!"

"…"

_Epilogue…_

"Can you believe Runo's dad took all of Dan's price money, Alice?" Shun asked.

"Why did you beat her up so badly?" Alice asked.

"It was Julie who did the dirty work…"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Yes, that is that, what a day!"  
"Ouch…"

"What happened?"

"I think something is wrong with my foot…"

"Alice!"

"Kidding!"

THE END!


End file.
